


Perfection

by hellareyna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Sweet, lady kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ladies kissing sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted it to be longer but couldn't figure out what to write. Srry.

Korra grabbed for Asami’s chin and leaned in as Asami leaned in in synchronization, She tilted her head and relaxed. With her mouth just slightly agape she kissed Asami. It felt so good. Every kiss with Asami felt like a first kiss all over again, but better than a first. It was a new and better adventure. She loved being around her she thought to herself as Asami moved her hand from the nape of Korra’s neck down her back. She positioned Korra lower and leaned her down on the bed as she continued kissing her. Now it was more passionate, yet more relaxed. With Asami hanging over Korra and staring right into her beautiful blue eyes she felt giddy.  


Being around Korra when she first met her made her nervous. She had thought it was because she was the avatar, but after Korra left for the South Pole, Asami still felt it when she thought about her. She then faced the music and listened to her heart and feelings for Korra. Being the avatar wasn’t what made her love her. She loved her eyes, and her humor, and her courage, and everything she knew about her and had yet to learn.  


Asami knelt with her knees straddling Korra’s sides and began using her fingers to trace circles on Korra’s bare shoulders. Korra began to giggle, because of her sensitivity to ticklishness.  


“Asami, don’t,” she protested with a laugh, “Ok, nevermind.” She finished saying with a sly smile.  


Asami laughed but stopped touching her upper arms. Instead, she leaned in and began to kiss her neck sweetly. Little sweet kisses down to her chest. A chest that was still covered in a shirt. Asami looked up to Korra with a sweet look that was almost saying, “May I?” Korra began to remove her top, but before she could Asami removed it in one big swipe.  


She began kissing the now almost bare chest. It was more exposed but there was still a bra with a clasp fully held together. Asami did not feel like they needed to be any closer. They were perfect. There was an air of perfection she did not want to ruin. Besides Korra was laying down and it would be awkward to maneuver a removal. So, she just didn’t. Instead, Asami stopped giving her sweet kisses and instead moved so she was laying next to her. She was so close to her. Just spooning the girl she loved. It was not sexy, but it felt more precious this way. They were perfect.


End file.
